


Female! Kokichi x Shuichi [Saiouma]

by sushicidal



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bottom Oma Kokichi, Dirty Talk, Genderbending, Hand Jobs, M/M, Power Bottom Oma Kokichi, Public Hand Jobs, SaiOu, Sex, Top Saihara Shuichi, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushicidal/pseuds/sushicidal
Summary: It's valentine's day and Himiko Yumeno forces Kokichi Oma to drink a suspicious substance. Kokichi and Shuichi both have a date that night and what happens when that drink causes something drastic to happen to Kokichi and how will Shuichi react?
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 147





	Female! Kokichi x Shuichi [Saiouma]

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, first post! I've posted this on wattpad already.  
> NON-KILLING GAME AU, The Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles still exists as they go to school there but there's just no killing game. Tell me if I've missed anything.

Valentine's day. It celebrates romantic love, making it a popular day for couples to spend time together. 

Kokichi and Shuichi both planned a date at a fancy restaurant late that evening. However, it seems like certain plans may change. "Himmikkoooo, I'm bored. Let's do something fun for once!" The small boy was clearly starting to become irritated. However, his cries for attention got ignored. Silence continued to fill the room. "ugghh, Himik-" "Shut up you degenerate male! The only reason I'm tolerating your presence is that Himiko wants you here! So until she needs you, you can be quiet!" Kokichi gave a sigh of annoyance. The small boy was sat on a chair inside the Ultimate Mage's lab. The 'mage' was making a drink or from what she has said, she was making a 'potion' and wanted Kokichi to test it. The supreme leader was not happy indeed. "Just finish alreadyyy! I have a date to prepare for!" By prepare, he meant to take an hour nap. "nyehh, I'm finished... I think" Himiko mumbled tiredly. "Thank atua for that!" Kokichi stood up from his seat and walked over to Himiko, Tenko stared daggers at him. "nyeh... drink this" Himiko handed over a small cup filled with a liquid with a strange aroma.

"huuh? Is dear Himiko trying to poison me-" 

"JUST DRINK IT YOU DEGENERATE MALE!"

"nyeh, thank you Tenko..."

Stars formed in Tenko's eyes from Himiko's cuteness. (Okay this is saiouma, not tenmiko) Kokichi hesitated but decided to drink the 'potion'. I mean, It can't do any harm. She's just a lazy magician, magic isn't real, drinking it won't hurt. Right?

After he drank it, Kokichi returned to his dorm. Had a quick shower, dried his hair, set an alarm on his phone, and fell asleep. 

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-" Kokichi silenced the alarm on his phone while trying not to smash it. He groaned, sat up, and stretched his arms in an attempt to wake himself up a bit before his big evening. Although, something wasn't quite right. It felt heavy on their chest. Warily, the leader glanced down towards their chest. "AAAAAAAA- HOLY SH!T"The smaller rushed towards the bathroom and looked in the mirror only to find that their chest had a strange curve to it under their shirt. Not wanting to look underneath the shirt, they could easily piece together what had happened. (Sorry, I don't know how to write it without sounding weird but basically kokichi has t!ts now) "What the... what did that stupid hat girl give me...?!" The leader sighed in irritation and walked back to her bed checking the time on her phone. "SHHIIITT, I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR MY DATE!" Kokichi shouted at the top of her lungs. Darting to the wardrobe, she looked through clothes that are thick enough to cover her chest. "No.. no... no that- aha! Perfect!" Along with a black shirt undeath, she picked out an oversized lilac hoodie with checkered stripes on the arms, black and white plaid trousers, and checkered shoes. 

A loud knock at the door was heard. "Koki! Are you ready?" A large smile plastered across the leader's face. She ran over to the door and opened it to find Shuichi standing there with a soft smile on his face as he checks out his beloved. The detective was wearing a dark blue plaid button-up shirt with one side hanging out with black ripped jeans. 

5 minutes had past and Shuichi was still staring at Kokichi. "Sooo, are we going to go Mr detective? Or are you just going to continue checking me out~" "Ah- N-no! Um, Let's go- Sorry." The detective's face turned bright red, in which the leader found it amusing. Shuichi and Kokichi both get into the taller's car and the detective drove them to a 4-star restaurant that takes around 7 minutes to get to. Walking into the restaurant and sitting down in their booked seat, the atmosphere turns awkward yet almost comfortable. The table where they were sitting at was covered in a large red fancy table cover that almost reached the floor. Kokichi mentally noted this in case he wanted to use it to his advantage in the future. 

"So, what have you b-been doing today?" Shuichi decided to start the conversation. 

"Eh, not much. Lil'miss 'mage' wanted to use me as a lab rat." 

"Oh? What d-did she do?"

Kokichi remembered her dilemma at the moment and how he hadn't told his boyfriend yet. 

"...Nothing bad! Don't worry your pretty little head off about me, Shumai!"

Shuichi noticed the hesitation in his small boyfriend's (girlfriends) voice but decided to ignore it for now. More comfortable silence passed between them. That was until the supreme leader had a sudden idea considering her advantage of the concealment of underneath the table. Kokichi moved her right arm underneath the table very slowly to make it not look suspicious. The table was short enough in length so that Kokichi could reach. She was short but not that short. Shuichi, on the other hand, was looking through the menu in which this case, he was completely oblivious. Kokichi's hand moved towards the center of the detective's jeans which sennt a shiver down his spine. 

Shuichi shouting but whispering, "K-kokichi! W-what are you doin- ah~" 

"What does it feel like I'm doing, Shu?" 

Kokichi palmed him through his jeans. With an innocent smile on her face, she proceeded to unzip Shuichi's jeans and slide her hand in the detective's boxers. Shuichi was trying hard to conceal his moans and hide his face with the menu. 

"K-kokichi, stop- mhn~ W-we'll get caught... hah- f-fuck~"

"Don't worry beloved! I know what I'm doing. Nishishi~"

At this point, the leader didn't care if her boyfriend wanted her to stop and so she continued giving her beloved a handjob in public. Pre-cum was already starting to leak. 

"K-Kokichi, t-that's enough..." Although the detective knew his body wanted more, his mind knew it was wrong. So he grabbed Kokichi's arm from underneath the table, pulled it away, zipped his jeans back up though the clear bump he had. Shuichi placed the menu back onto the table and made eye contact with his boyfriend. Something that his anxiety would usually get the better of him.

"You are so getting it when we get back to the dorms."

This is what Kokichi was wanting to hear. Even so, she completely forgot about her state at the moment.

Their date from that moment went smoothly. They ordered, talked, ate, talked more, had desserts, talked more, paid the bill, and walked out. Almost as if they were both waiting to leave just so they can see what'll unfold when they get back even if they were enjoying their romantic evening. The drive back to the dorms was quick, quicker than it was getting to the restaurant. The detective and supreme leader arrived, the walk to Shuichi's dorm was peaceful. They arrived at the door, unlocking it, and walked inside. Shuichi locked the door behind them both. 

"That was amazing! What do you say we do now, shuma- gh!" 

The detective grabbed Kokichi by the waist and thrusted up against her ass while leaning over the side of the bed. 

"Did you really think you could get away with that stunt you pulled?" 

"m-maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Does it matter- mhm~"

Shuichi starting to plant kisses all along Kokichi's neck. Certain times leaving hickeys but it was clear he was getting impatient by the sloppiness. The detective pushed the small leader onto the bed roughly. "Suck." Shuichi held up his fingers indicating for Kokichi to suck them and the obliged, sucking and licking around them. After a minute, "That's enough." Shuichi's stern voice shook Kokichi out of her daze. He soon advanced to pull down the other's trousers down. That's when it clicked in Kokichi's head, she hasn't told her boyfriend out what had happened. 

"W-wait! You can't! " This startled Shuichi and he moved his hand away. "Is everything okay? W-we can stop if you want-" "No no! Uh, it's just that.." 'Shit, come on Kokichi. Think.' The leader thought for an excuse but decided to just tell the other. "*sigh* Okay... Himikowantedmetodrinkoneofher'potions'soIdidbecauseIhadnootherchoiceandwhenIgotbacktomydormIfellaslepandwokeup...as... a girl..." 

The detective was still trying to process the sudden outburst.

"S-shu..?" 

"So, w-what you're saying is that you're a girl now?" 

"Yeah, I just kept forgetting to tell you about it..." 

"...Y-you know... that d-doesn't matter to me. You're still my cute little koki and that all I c-care about. Although, we need to use p-protection just in case- ah! That is if you want to keep going t-that is! Sorry, I should have asked..."

"Nishishi~ Kind of a stupid question now considering how far we've gotten!"

"That's good." Shuichi leaned over Kokichi and connected lips, kissing each other passionately. The detective advanced to sticking one finger inside of Kokichi's entrance. 

"mhm!~" The other moaned throughout the kiss. A few seconds pass and they separate for air. "ha~ s-Shuichi..." A trail of saliva from their tongues. Kokichi covered her mouth in an attempt to hide her moans but Shuichi soon moved her hand away. "I want to hear your beautiful moans, Koki." He then proceeded to insert in his other fingers. The leader's moans got louder and more lustful. "ah~ Shuichi...!" The taller smirked from hearing his beloved moan out his name. He removed his fingers from the other releasing a small whine from the smaller. The detective removed his own jeans impatiently and reached for his drawers where he grabbed a condom and placed it over his member.

Without waiting, Shuichi inserted himself into Kokichi. More loud moans erupted from her. "Ah!~ S-Shu! Mhm~" The taller leaned over and started to nibble on Kokichi's neck. Groans coming from him. "You're such a s-slut , aren't you? gh-!" The leader's moans got louder from the degradation. "fuck- you're so tight..." Shuichi's thrusts started going faster, slamming into her. Kokichi reached for the detective's face. Kissing him in which the taller passionately returned. Their tongues danced, Shuichi's thrusts never faltered. "I t-think i-i'm gonna- ah~" Kokichi breathed heavily, sweat making her hair stick to her skin. "F-fuck, I'm about to cum t-too..." A warm liquid filled up the condom. Shuichi pulled out slowly, and removed the used condom. The taller leaned back and pulled his boxers up. 

"We should probably clean this u-up..."

"Nooo, Too tired! We can do it tomorrow, shu."

"Yeah, I guess- ah!"

The shorter pulled the detective onto the bed roughly and snuggled into his chest. In return, this made Shuichi smile and he soon realized that Kokichi had already fallen asleep. Shuichi planted a small kiss on his small girlfriend's forehead before wrapping his arms around her and covering themselves up in the bed sheet. 

"Goodnight, my little Koki and happy valentine's day."


End file.
